Mr and Mrs Darcy: Forever and Always
by ammiamm11
Summary: This delicious mixture of romance and 19th century culture explores the relationship Jane Austen most brilliantly sculptured in her novel. It also includes moments from the fantastic 2005 adaption. Imagine Matthew MacFayden and Keira Knightly in their "rightful" place.
1. Chapter 1

"Go to your father, he wants to see you," Mr. Darcy whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She immediately sat up and went to her father's study, while Mr. Darcy took her seat.

Mr. Bingley and Jane were laughing in the corner of the drawing room. Jane glanced up at the peculiar sight of Lizzy and Mr. Darcy. She wondered what had caused her sister to ascend so abruptly.

"I believe he has good intentions," Mr. Bingley kissed Jane's had to display his affection.

"I'm sure you're right."

When Lizzy entered Mr. Bennet's study, her anxious smile disappeared. Her father stood by the window and upon her entering, he revolved around.

"Lizzy are you out of your senses? I thought you hated the man."

"No, Papa."

"He's rich to be sure. You'll have more fine carriages than Jane, but would that make you happy?"

"Have you no other objection that your belief of my indifference?"

"No, not at all. This would be nothing if you really liked him."

"I do like him," Mr. Bennet nodded, "I love him."

"He's not proud, we were wrong, we were entirely wrong about him. Papa, if you knew what he's like, what he's done."

"What has he done?" Mr. Bennet asked seriously.

Lizzy relayed the deeds that Mr. Darcy had done for her family. Mrs. Bennet, meanwhile, kept looking at Mr. Darcy with severe eyes and no warming smile, like that of the one she'd given to Mr. Bingley. Kitty sat next to him, wondering why he was even there.

"That's a very handsome stitch. May I see?" Mr. Darcy asked. Kitty reluctantly obeyed.

"My sister often sews beautiful things such as this. I do believe you two would get along quite well."

"Thank you, sir. Your praise is greatly appreciated," Kitty sneered at his compliment.

"Mr. Darcy, I hope your sister is as happily mannered as yourself." Mrs. Bennet added a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

"More so, ma'am. She's grown to be quite a very agreeable companion."

"How so?" Mary attempted to join in the conversation.

"She's exceedingly charming and very accomplished, much like your selves."

"Do not mock us, Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Bennet managed a colored smile.

"Of course not, ma'am. I'd never falsely compliment any respectable group of ladies."

"I'd like to think not…Prey, you seem much more talkative than our prior acquaintance."

"Time determines the level of acquaintanceship, therefore inhibition is not tolerated."

Mrs. Bennet opened her mouth to say something against this, but soon found it satisfying enough. Mr. Darcy stood up, and sat beside the window, anxiously awaiting Lizzy return.

"I must pay him back," Mr. Bennet sat down.

"No, you mustn't, he wouldn't want it. We misjudged him Papa, me, most of all. He's been a fool about Jane, about some many other things… but then so have I. Papa, we're so similar…we're both so stubborn. Papa…" Mr. Bennet smiled at the sight of his Lizzy's true affection.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, Papa."

"I guess I'm overruled. I heartily give my consent," Lizzy embraced her father.

"I couldn't part with you Lizzy, to anyone less worthy," with a kiss on the head, Lizzy left her father to meet her fiancé.

"If any young men come for Mary or Kitty for heaven's sake send them in. I'm quite at my leisure." Mr. Bennet chuckled.

When Lizzy reentered the drawing room, she glanced at Mr. Darcy, and then left. After a few moments, Mr. Darcy followed her into the hallway where he found her attached to his neck. He seized her and spun her around, laughing and smiling.

"He said yes?" Mr. Darcy asked once they'd stopped. Lizzy looked into his eyes and just laughed.

"No dear. I'm laughing because he said no."

"Good."

"We should return before Mama becomes suspicious."

"Haven't they suspected already?" Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzy expectantly.

"Of course not. They have no intention on noticing anything they don't wish to see. Jane, will have most likely, but definitely not Mama." Mr. Darcy nodded.

"I have something to ask you," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I'd like that," and with that, Lizzy closed her eyes and allowed herself to be transported to instant freedom and pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the drawing room as quietly and as unobtrusively as they could so that no one noticed their disappearance, wandering to opposite sides of the room. Mrs. Bennet glanced up from her sewing, decided nothing against the event, and continued. That night, Lizzy told Jane of her engagement.

"Oh Lizzy! This cannot be. I know how much you dislike him."

"You know nothing of the sort. Perhaps I did not love him as I do now, but that is to all be forgotten. In such cases, a good memory is unpardonable. This is the last time I'll remember it myself." Miss Bennet looked in amazement at her sister's beaming face.

"Good heaven! Can it really be so? Yet now I must believe you," cried Jane. "My dear Lizzy, I congratulate you, but are you certain you'll be happy with him?"

"There can be no doubt of that, dear Jane. It is settled between us already, that we are to be the happiest couple in the world," Lizzy smiled. "Are you as happy as I am Jane? Shall you like such a brother?"

"Oh, very much. Bingley and I could not be more delighted, I'm certain. We were talking of it when you two had left, of how impossible. Oh, Lizzy, I could never see you unhappy. Are you quite sure you love him as you ought?"

"More so, Jane. I've loved him ever since we met again at Pemberley. Jane it you had seen him then. He was more than civil, and so agreeable…and handsome."

"I love no choice now but to believe you. Now I'm quite satisfied. My sister is to be as happy as myself. I had always liked him, you know. And now he's to be your husband, while Bingley's friend. Lizzy! I can't think of a better arrangement."

"To be true, my dear sister, Mama was right. You'd marry Mr. Bingley, and I'd marry whoever asked."

"Not Mr. Collins," Jane whispered with a laugh.

"Who would? You know, Jane that is quite despicable, especially for you. That reminds me, I must write to Charlotte at daybreak, and my aunt. Oh how pleased, they shall think it."

"Of course. After Lydia's marriage, everyone shall be pleased." Upon the spark of remembrance, Lizzy told Jane of all that Darcy had done, which made her like him even more.

"You've chosen a selfless and most noble husband, Lizzy. I have no doubt now that you'll be happy."

"I'm anxious to hear what Mama has to say. I had not at all anticipated your reaction."

"You know Mama's love for our wellbeing. When she hears of how well you'll be taken care of, I'm sure she'll agree to it."

Mrs. Bennet did just as Jane predicted. She rejoiced in the news of her daughter's engagement, that morning.

"Good gracious Lord! Mr. Darcy! How rich you'll be! Forgive me for my behavior towards him before. Ten thousand a year! I cannot think of anything else!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. That evening, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley arrived again for dinner. Mary and Kitty were still quite ignorant of their sister's affectionate glances toward the handsome gentlemen.

While everyone else was discussing politics in the drawing room, Darcy and Lizzy sat on the porch, talking.

"I thought you'd much rather join that conversation. You have such opinionated thoughts."

"I could say the same to you, Miss Elizabeth." Lizzy's laugh made Darcy admire and discover a deep emotional feeling he had never emitted before.

After quite a long time of silence, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. He tenderly stroked her hair while they both gazed up at the stars.

"I think now I can properly say that I truly prefer the country over town," Darcy closed his eyes for a moment.

"What caused this change?" Lizzy smirked.

"I met you, Miss Elizabeth, and I'm so grateful for that."

"Why thank you, sir." Lizzy bowed. A noise from inside caused them to glance through the window to see Bingley and Jane kissing, making their mother clap with excitement.

Mr. Darcy turned back to face Lizzy, who threw her arms around him, and kissed him. Kitty, while smiling and giggling at her sister, noticed Lizzy's secret display with Mr. Darcy.

"Mama!" she whispered, "Mr. Darcy's kissing Lizzy!"

"Oh how wonderful for your sister! Now Kitty, please show Mr. Bingley out. Perhaps one day you'll marry as well as your eldest sisters."

"But, Mama, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy…are to be married?"

"Of course, Kitty. Who do you think I'm taking about?"

Kitty frowned for a moment, believing that no one intentionally told her, but she then realized that she'd be able to visit her sister's homes as much as she liked, as well as travelling to many new places she'd otherwise never see.

"I hear the horses," Mr. Darcy whispered with pain, not wanting to leave his beloved Lizzy.

The following days trailed the same schedule. The two gentlemen would visit, spending most of their time with the eldest Miss Bennets, discussing their pasts, presents and future.

About a week after their engagement was announced, while on a stroll in the village, Lizzy asked Mr. Darcy a question. With their arms connected and comfortable hats shielding their heads, Mr. Darcy looked at Lizzy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you need her approval, Elizabeth?"

"No, Mr. Darcy, I'd rather thought you did. She is your aunt, after all."

"The very same aunt who threatened you at the break of day? - I have contacted her, but have not yet received a reply. I assume she's taken the announcement quite hard."

Lizzy laughed, "I don't doubt that."

"Do you think yourself so inferior? I love you Miss Elizabeth, isn't that enough?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy, and I guess I'm just glad you chose me."

He kissed her cheek, "If I hear from her, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you."

The following day, instead of joining Mr. Bingley at the Bennet's, Mr. Darcy sent a letter addressed to Miss Elizabeth, explaining his absence.

Dearest Elizabeth,

I have been called to Rosings by Lady Catherine, as you could have guessed. I apologize for such short notice, and I regret leaving you, but you should know I'm doing this for you. Upon my leaving my aunt's estate, I intend on joining Georgiana at Pemberley. From there we will rejoin Bingley at Netherfield. I miss you incredibly and I trust that you shalln't miss me too much. This hopefully shall be easy business.

With love,

FITZWILLIAM DARCY

Lizzy concealed the letter from her family, and when asked where Mr. Darcy was, she concluded by saying that he went to fetch his sister for them all to meet, not a lie, of course.

That evening, Lizzy lay in bed rereading the letter by candlelight. "What's that, Lizzy?" Jane asked, joining Lizzy in bed.

"Nothing."

Suspecting that she would confide in her in her own time, Jane handed Lizzy a letter which had arrived earlier that morning.

"Anyway, this arrived this morning, but I never found you unoccupied, so I decided to wait to give it to you until this evening."

My Dear Eliza,

I apologize, this letter is shamefully overdue. I would've written sooner, but I only just received your letter this evening. Lady Catherine read it upon its coming, and held on to it until today. She was furious, I'll have you know. I thought you had murdered someone, or at least something on a much larger scale.

I'll start by saying I miss you, Jane, and the rest of the Bennets, and all of Hertfordshire. I couldn't be more thrilled about your engagement as well as for Jane; though I'm sure we all knew it was a matter of time. I must admit, your news was very abrupt and unexpected. However, Eliza, if you're happy, than I can be nothing but the same for you.

I have news myself. Mr. Collins and I are with child. God's blessed us so, and by the start of next year. I cannot be more excited for the coming months, with the weddings and child. So, I hope you will invite us….Oh, you most certainly will, because who is but your best friend than I?

Mr. Collins sends his regards and congratulations.

Yours&amp;co.

"How exciting, Jane! Charlotte is with child!" Lizzy smiled for the first time that day. However, rereading the letter brought up the subject of Mr. Darcy's safety at Rosings, especially at the words of Lady Catherine's reaction.

Lizzy lay awaken most of the night, fearful for her Mr. Darcy. She finally got up at dawn to go on a walk. She often found that her head cleared much quicker while outdoors. As she entered the garden, she saw a figure in the distance. He began to walk closer and she instantly recognized his face.

She picked up her muddy coat and night gown and ran to her beloved Mr. Darcy. Once they'd embraced, she stared into his eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder for a moment.

"I thought you'd left for Rosings."

"I did, but decided against it once I'd left Hertfordshire," he explained. "I said I never wished to be parted from you and I couldn't deny myself that pleasure."

"Thank you, but what about your sister?"

"I'll send for her when I return to Netherfield. Pemberley can do without us for a little while longer," Lizzy looked up. "Dearest Elizabeth, this is our life now, and I don't intend on being pushed around. You said you'd marry me; I don't want to extend this any longer. Lady Catherine does not control me or my decisions."

"I love you, Mr. Darcy, and I'd love to marry you," Lizzy smiled.

"Then we shall set a date for three months' time?"

"So be it." They locked lips with whispers of love and the promise of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth's happiness shone brightly in her smile as she descended down the aisle with her father on Mr. Darcy's estate. Just before the dress like no other, came Jane and Mr. Bingley, Charlotte and Mr. Collins, Mary and Kitty. Lydia and Mr. Wickham sat at the back of the church at the insistence of Mr. Darcy, while his sister, Georgiana and Mrs. Bennet sat in the front row; relieved most of her hard work was finally over.

When Lizzy had at last reached her beloved Mr. Darcy, he outstretched his hand, which she gladly took, a deep beaming smile broadening upon his face. Miss Bingley frowned next to her sister and her sister's husband Mr. Hurst. Lady Catherine had decided not to attend the wedding, however, her daughter Ann did, out of the sincere affection she had for Mr. Darcy.

At last, the vows were exchanged and "I do"s were proudly stated. "You may kiss the bride," was all he needed to seize and kiss her, his new wife, Mrs. Darcy.

The sun was oddly shinning amidst days of previous, rain showers. It was quite a beautiful day to travel, enough to keep the carriage down. In any other preferable situation, a young woman would sit politely across from a man, especially one of such wealth in society. Unless of course this woman be his wife, or more accurate in description-Elizabeth Bennet. Thus was the situation with the recently named Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire. She sat directly beside her new husband at his sincere urging. He'd been forced by societal law to remain civilized in his day relations with Elizabeth prior to the wedding just a day before. Though, for a man of his pride and courteous civility, the promising strolls and quiet moments alone with his fiancé were not nearly enough satisfaction than the peaceful drive to their home and prevalent time spent in their bedroom.

Their fingers were tightly interlocked, another tell-tale sign of their deepened affection. Who'd have thought, the narcissistic and arrogant Mr. Darcy finding his heart in the hands of the pride fully humble Lizzy? Lizzy loved to question it in her head, months, in fact, had been spent on the notion, with only her beloved's and her dearest sister's words to console her.

Georgiana, Darcy's lovely and amiable sister and now of course Lizzy's, took the seat opposite them, marveling in the unspoken endearment. She thought to speak, to release herself from the awkward tension, but she soon came to realize that she loved seeing her brother so unmistakably happy. In fact, young Georgiana expelled excitement from every pore. To have not only a new sister in the house, Georgiana had a friend, one whom would spend many a days in company.

"We're almost here," Darcy smiled passionately, never failing to take his eyes off his new wife.

"Already?" she exclaimed, with a sinister quirk about the mouth and a twist towards the house to take in, once again, the scene known as Pemberley.

"Are you ready to be witness to your new home?" he mumbled as if afraid of causing her disappointment.

"Oh, darling. I do hope you don't worry about pleasing me in any such manner. We've spoken of this before. I love you," she remarked quite calmly as if he should have been aware.

His face colored, "Of course, but-"

"Brother, do calm yourself. You'll give yourself a fright." Georgiana put a soothing hand on his free one. He only let his head down with a modest smile. Lizzy looked to her sister and gave another queer smile, one she'll no doubt be known for.

Only minutes following, the horses settled to a stop just before a large stone two sided staircase, a porch of some sort in the front of the house. Darcy, the gentleman that he was, took this opportunity to welcome his Lizzy into their home as a permanent member. He bowed humorously and took her hand as she descended gracefully from the carriage, letting slip a wet kiss upon the hand.

"Do I receive such a treatment?" Georgiana asked with a polite chuckle.

"Of course, all of my ladies are deserving of the same just treatment."

Once inside, an older woman in appearance welcomed the new Mrs. Darcy, calling herself Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper. "She's been here since my birth," Darcy offered, to which Lizzy smiled. Every inclination of his humanity made her devoted heart swell. "We met at my last visit to Pemberley. It's quite lovely to see you again, Mrs. Reynolds."

"And you, Madam," the woman bowed ever so politely. "I do believe you will enjoy it here," she said sincerely.

"I believe so," Lizzy nodded. The ample size of the house never ceased to astound her. She imagined the staff designed for such a building. Though not only this, Lizzy imagined her humble past and thought of how she could possibly stand straight in this current role.

Darcy took notice of Lizzy's weary eyes and sweetly pulled her along. Knowing his wife so well, he led her through the large drawing rooms, sitting rooms, and his study to the cleverly linked library-how better to keep his dearest Lizzy by his side.

Lizzy's eyes bolted open wide so as to take in the scenery of the library. Two windows large in size and light allowance gave way for sun in flattering rays about the room. "What do you think, my dear?" the master asked of the mistress.

"I think," said she, "that you have earned a kiss, especially now that we're in our own home." She nearly threw herself upon him, to which he flung her around.

"You tease me, Miss Bennet," he grinned like the happiest man alive. They sat on beautifully designed furniture in an attempt to overcome the passing hours of light in tranquility.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you the grounds. A long deserved walk, don't you agree?" Darcy inquired.

"I think you rescuing me from the clutches of my mother are worth enough of your time already." Lizzy crept into the nook of his arm to rest her head upon his chest. Darcy chuckled sensing his wife's desire to explore and perhaps consummate their marriage further. As the sun finally reaped purple and orange, Darcy led his wife towards the bedroom.

"The balcony, rather platform, is lovely this time of evening," Darcy smiled innocently.

"Shall we go outside then?" she asked, flauntingly removing her dress.

"No, allow me." Darcy stood before her, his arms so strong, gripping her arms, slowly sliding her dress off each shoulder. Each carefully removed each other's garments until the man stood in nothing but dress robes and the woman in a dress for night and her brown coat.

On the platform there is a bench of sorts, stone in similarity. The two sat in the calm brisk air with eyes locked on the other until Lizzy found the arrangement too solemn to maintain. She laughed cheerfully, soon joined in by her husband. Fires there were lit giving the aura of ceremony. Darcy chose to stand after moments of unbearable silence. Lizzy lovingly sat there following his gaze, caressing his calf. Not long following, Darcy returned to his Lizzy.

"How are you this evening, my dear?" he asked kneeling down.

"Very well, only I wish you would not call me 'my dear'," she smirked.

"Why not?" he returned her facial gesture.

"Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something," she giggled at the thought of becoming like her parents.

"What endearments am I allowed?" Mr. Darcy took her hands.

"Well, let me think: Lizzy for every day, My Pearl for Sundays, and Goddess Divine, but only for special occasions," Lizzy said with clever confidence.

"And what shall I call you when I'm crossed…Mrs. Darcy?" He smiled intently.

"No!" She warned abruptly, "No, you may only call me Mrs. Darcy when you are completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."

"But how are you this evening…Mrs. Darcy?" gently leaning in to delicately kiss her forehead. "Mrs. Darcy" he repeated not singularly, but thrice more times, kissing two cheeks and a nose. Lizzy's brown eyes remained closed, absorbing the affection her husband contained in her regard. And with one final whisper of her new name, Darcy had attained his beloved's lips.

After what felt like ages, the newly joined lips parted slowly until all that remained were heads touching. A new such experience of mutual affection was foreign to both parties, however was quickly initiated. Lizzy found the bed to be rather comforting to rest her head on his chest, his hand gently petting her scalp.


End file.
